1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to photocopying apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for reformating previously photographed data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A microfiche is a section of photographic film, typically 105 mm by 148 mm, having a plurality of individual images thereon; the more common microfiche have 14 columns of images in 7 rows for a maximum of 98 frames with a reduction of 24 (from an 81/2 inch by 11 inch sheet), 25 columns of images in 13 rows for a maximum of 325 frames with a reduction of 42, or 28 columns of images in 15 rows for a maximum of 420 frames with a reduction of 48. Microfiche are commonly produced by photographing from the original, hard copy onto 105 mm film, the header for identifying information likewise being photographed onto the film from original, hard copy.
A vast amount of data has previously been photographically recorded in microfilm, slide or aperture card format. The microfiche format is desirable by reason of its economy of storage space and ready accessibility of data recorded thereon and it is therefore desirable to provide apparatus for reformating previously recorded photographic data from microfilm, slide or aperture card format into microfiche format. It is further desirable that such apparatus have the capability of entering both input data and header data on the microfiche from the same input media, i.e., microfilm, slides and/or aperture cards. It is also desirable that the apparatus permit viewing each image to be reduced and reformated for editing and improvement purposes so that any image can be omitted or can be improved by varying the exposure, modifying the color balance or correcting the centering. It is further desirable that the apparatus have the capability of simultaneously reformating two different images, for example one on 35 mm roll film and one on a 35 mm slide.